Transformers: Nova
''Nova ''is an animated series created by Steven-Kun which supports a franchise of the same name. The storyline of Nova ''contains little to no relation to other storylines in the ''Transformers ''series. The show is intended to target a mature audience generally around age fourteen and up. The show currently airs on the Adult Swim block of Cartoonetwork on Saturdays. The storyline of ''Nova revolves around a few new concepts. Such concepts include celestial objects known as Cores, a process known as Linking, and a rennovation of the Super Mode. Plot The Cores are ancient and sacred objects to the Transformers race which have been held on Cybertron for generations. Dubbed the Positive and Negative Cores respectively, they act as ultimate cosmic dual forces which maintain the Energon balance in Cybertron. In their lust for power, Megatron and the Decepticons sought out the cores so that they may take over Cybertron and eventually the universe. Megatron and the Decepticons successfully secured the Negative Core which severed the balance of Cybertron and destroyed the planet. The Positive and Negative Cores broke into pieces and spread throughout the universe, majorty of the pieces landing on the planet Earth. Megatron and the remaining Decepticons then traveled to Earth to gather up the pieces of the cores and gain the ultimate power needed to take over the universe. Optimus Prime and the Autobots chased after their enemies and followed them to Earth. Before the destruction of Cybertron, Autobot researchers had discovered a process known as Linking which could strengthen the race of Transformers by unlocking an individual Transformer's Super Mode. All that was needed for the Linking process to work was an object known as a Cyber Key and a partner of another race who could trigger the transformation. Before departing Earth, the Decepticons learned of the Autobot's research and took it with them to Earth. Now on Earth the Autobots find that they must ally themselves with the humans to save the whole universe from the Decepticon threat. The Autobots ally with the United States government and a secret organization known as TAN (Transformers Assistance Network) is founded. The Autobots and their human partners (known as agents) begin tracking down the pieces of the Positive and Negative Cores as well as combating the Decepticons and their human partners. Characters ﻿Autobots Main Cast *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Ratchet *Arcee *Cliffjumper 'Recurring' *Wheeljack *Bulkhead Decepticons Main Cast *Megatron *Starscream *Shockwave *Soundwave Recurring *Axer *Fireshot *'Starscream's Underlings:' **Skywarp **Thundercracker Humans Main Cast *Steven Walker *Jeremiah Stone *Commander Alexander Green *General Michael Owens *Cara Wright *Kelsy Vincent Other TAN Members *Professor Tanner Decepticon Allies *Dylan Haroldson *Jasmine Banes Other Humans Episodes ﻿Season 1 The first season of Transformers: Nova is known as the "More Than Meets the Eye arc" as it deals with the main human character, Steven Walker, discovering the Transformers and befriending Bumblebee. The arc introduces the conflict between the Autobots and the Decepticons and the main characters of the series. Episodes #A Robot in Disguise Category:Articles by Steven-Kun Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction